Bezumiye
by Camaleao
Summary: Ninguém mexe com os Demolition Boys e sai sem a beyblade ou uns dentes quebrados. - Resposta ao desafio de frases da Nêssa Hiwatari.


Bem vindos á Bezumiye!

Fanfic escrita especialmente para o desafio de frases da Nêssa Hiwatari. _"Talvez a loucura seja o unico remédio contra a tristeza."_

Esse pequeno amontoado de palavras se passa após a primeira temporada e serve como um gancho para a aparição do time russo na G-rev.

* * *

**Bezumiye**

Tala abriu os olhos devagar e desligou o barulhento despertador ao seu lado. Permitiu-se ficar na cama por alguns instantes, sentindo o calor das cobertas e deixou dissolver aos poucos a atmosfera de sonho da qual acabara de sair.

No quarto cinzento, a luz vinda das janelas gradeadas dançava discretamente, projetando as silhuetas disformes do mundo lá fora.

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde a derrota do mundial, mas os animos não haviam melhorado. A sombra de Boris, que sumira logo após o anuncio nos alto falantes do stadium, parecia ainda rondar cada canto da velha abadia, lhes lançando em um absoluto senso de abandono.

"Ei, Bryan." chamou quietamente pelo outro, recebendo um resmungo sonolento da cama ao lado. "Quantas peças sobressalentes da Falborg você ainda tem guardadas?"

"O que?" O falcão demorou alguns segundos para responder, processando lentamente a pergunta. Era terrivemente lento pela manhã. "Olha, eu não sei. Tenho dois aneis de ataque novos e um disco de peso reserva."

"E a engrenagem e a base?"

"Spencer ficou com a minha base para fazer os reparos na Seaborg. Já a engrenagem... espera, por quê está me perguntando isso?"

"Porque acho que vamos precisar de muitas peças pra substituir." Tala olhou para o lado e encontrou o par de olhos verdes fixos em seu rosto. Não pode evitar um sorriso debochado. "Você vai achar que é loucura."

"Tente."

"Certo. Vamos encontrar o Boris e dar uma lição nele."

Bryan frisou o cenho por um instante. Ajeitou-se de lado na cama, com uma expressão incrédula.

"Do que é que está falando?"

"Andar até a Sibéria, se for necessário, mas descobrir pra onde ele foi. E depois-"

"Mas não podemos fazer isso."

"E por que não? "

"Boris é o cara que nos treinou, Tala. Ele é o cara que fez da gente o que é. Nós juramos lealdade, se não se lembra."

"Nós juramos lealdade ao time, Bryan." Tala sentou-se na cama. Seu olhar carregava uma clara sombra da raiva. "Ele não foi preso com Voltaire. Ele nos abandonou em nossa única derrota. Ele nos deixou pra trás."

O Falcão permaneceu em silencio, o rosto sério.

"Mas-"

Levantou-se da cama e andou de pijamas pelo quarto por alguns instantes, concentrando o olhar no chão de madeira polido. Deixou que a ideia penetrasse sua mente aos poucos.

Por baixo do sentimento denso que envolvera a equipe depois das finais, Bryan guardava raiva de Boris. O hábito de temer e respeitar o diabo de cabelo arroxeado, entretanto, era o que o fazia sair em defesa do diretor.

Só um reflexo, mais uma das coisas as quais havia sido treinado para fazer.

"Ele nos traiu, mas ninguém mexe com os Demolition Boys e sai sem a beyblade ou uns dentes quebrados. Vou atrás daquele cretino, nem que tenha que ir sozinho."

Toda tristeza que fingia não sentir e as palavras de Tala mostraram que aquele habito já não fazia o menor sentido.

"E como pretende fazer isso?"

"Desaparecendo da abadia por um tempo. Precisamos manter os babacas que escrevem pra sessão de esportes longe da gente, além de uma reserva de comida e das nossas beyblades ."

"Pra isso as peças extras?"

"É. Sempre dá pra conseguir dinheiro nos torneios de rua pra gente se virar. Além disso, precisamos de poder de fogo maximo para quando encontrarmos o Boris. Não temos mais as Feras Bit capturadas, mas tenho certeza que as nossas, combinadas com as de Spencer e Ian devem bastar."

"Podemos ver se ainda tem peças compativeis no laboratório. Você acha que eles vão concordar com esse plano?"

Tala ponderou por um minuto. O falcão sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Spencer virá com a gente, disso eu não duvido." Disse por fim. "Já Ian..."

"Podemos convence-lo a ficar na abadia. Ele poderia nos avisar se o Boris aparecesse por aqui."

"Parece bom. Eu odiaria fazer ele encarar a rua de novo."

Deixaram que as palavras morressem e logo o Lobo fixou-se em observar as silhuetas na parede.

"Isso é mesmo loucura, não é?" Lançou um meio sorriso ao outro, encontrando os olhos verdes com o senso de irrealidade que ainda envolvia a situação.

"Talvez." Bryan deu de ombros. Sorriu de volta e logo se levantou, puxando o Lobo pelo braço. "Vamos, se vista logo. Temos que falar com Spencer o mais rápido possivel."

No fim, talvez a loucura seja o único remédio contra a tristeza.

* * *

Notas da autora: Aqui deveria haver um pouco de BryTa e uma ode a procrastinação. Mas não há nenhum dos dois.

Bezumiye é a transliteração de безумие, que significa Loucura.

Eu devia parar de enrolar. ;_;

Reviews são pequenas loucuras.

**Camaleao**


End file.
